


On Holiday

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [141]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Meet-Cute, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaroline meet cute in hawaii. tahnk you so much for these mini drabbles sundays. they make my weeks much better.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	On Holiday

With only three short days to soak up the sunshine, Caroline was disheartened to find that Mother Nature had other ideas. Rather than stretching out on the beach, she was stuck inside the resort’s main building while rain savaged the shutters. While she had plenty of books and magazines to read, they lost any appeal without the warm sand underneath her.

Determined to make the best of it, she found her way to the bar. It was far too early to indulge, but the storm had made captives of all and the fancy resort opened all the amenities to accommodate an influx of indoor activities - one being the poker tournament where she fatefully met Kol Mikaelson.

“Darling, it’s only polite to flash your cards to your neighbor,” he insisted, tossing back his fourth mimosa before sending her a lascivious wink. “And whatever else you’d like.”

Already well immune to his too charming innuendos, Caroline just snorted. “In your dreams. Are you going to bet or not?”

Kol frowned at his cards, long enough that a very pretty man snuck up behind him and peered over his shoulder. With a smirk, he surreptitiously held up a two and a two when the dealer wasn’t paying attention. _Two pair_.

Nibbling her lip, she knew the pair in her hand wasn’t strong enough to counter that, and a bluff would only land her in hot water if he ended up with a full house. She had to decide quickly. If he raised, she’d fold. But if he just called the initial bet, she could survive until the last card. “Well?”

“Don’t rush me, woman.” Goading seemed to be a good strategy, then, since he dropped the minimum chip in the pot. “Call.”

The dealer flipped the last card, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she could claim three of a kind - and with tens, too. Slyly glancing up to her partner in crime, he nodded and sent her double twos again.

Cheating was hardly a good quality, but she was competitive, and it wasn’t like they were using real money anyway. If anything, he seemed amused at the scheme, which looked _really_ good on him. “All in,” she bet in a cool tone, arching an eyebrow at Kol’s calculating once over.

It was a bit much considering the game was done after their round anyway. “Fine, fine,” he agreed with a dramatic shove of his chips to the middle of the table. “Let’s see what you’ve got, darling.”

“Three of a kind,” she revealed.

The stranger clapped a hand on Kol’s shoulder before he could whine, only to reveal an accent of his own. “Too bad, Kol. Better luck next time.” Maybe she looked a bit too dazed at the attractive package he made, because he turned to grin at her.

Narrowing his eyes, Kol looked between them. “I smell a rat.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he answered innocently. “Perhaps you’ve had one too many drinks. Your poker face falls apart when sloshed.”

With a scowl, Kol stood from the table. “I don’t believe you, but I don’t particularly care. Caroline,” he said, reaching for her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “It’s been a pleasure, even if you’re a rotten sneak like my brother.”

“No need to be a sore loser,” she answered in her cheery pageant queen voice. “It’s just a bit of fun to pass the time.”

Biting back a smile, Kol bowed. “Be careful what you wish for,” he offered, nodding toward his brother. “Have _fun_.”

She smiled, glancing up to find him watching her. “Brother, huh? Not very nice to cheat your family.”

“You’ve met Kol, and it’s a sibling right to ruin a game or two for my own amusement.” He proffered his hand, which she held a second too long. “Use your winnings to buy me a drink?”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline made her way to the (all inclusive) bar anyway. “Sounds fair. Not much else to do today anyway.”

He shrugged, that little smile of his just smug enough to be enticing more than irritating. “I’m sure we could think of something, love.”

Maybe her vacation wasn’t such a waste after all.


End file.
